


I'm happy at home, anyway!

by Ra_chelB



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Children, Current Events, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grieving, Happy Ending, Married Couple, Married Sex, Minor Character Death, Modern AU, Mutual Masturbation, Pandemics, Planned Pregnancy, Quarantine, Settled during the current pandemic, Shower Sex, Smut, other couples briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/pseuds/Ra_chelB
Summary: Modern AU: John and Veronica deal with the current pandemic, the quarantined life with two little kids and the desire of making a third one. I've been writing this slowly for the past five months, trying to cover various phases of the events.Family fluff and some smut ahead.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	I'm happy at home, anyway!

**Author's Note:**

> This was born after someone on tumblr suggested me how much the quarantine would've affected a young John and Veronica's "prolificness"... apparently, it's not so easy! (This is a work of fiction, I hope no one would get offended by the current events' topic. Remember to always wear a mask around people and protect yourself!)  
> If it can help, I wrote John here imagining him with his News of the World hairstyle!

**Ep. 1: New plans**

"We have to take care of what we eat and make a big list for all that we need. Try not to hoard stuff and buy only the essentials, I'll go to the supermarket once in two weeks."

"John, I can go to the supermarket as well, don't worry."

"Oh no Ronnie, I don't want you to get to the supermarket or the grocery store, it's too dangerous." 

"It's dangerous for you too, honey… don't think that I'm not worried for you just because you're a man." 

John put down his phone on the table to stare in his wife's eyes. God, they were both so worried and now it was about to become a fight about who of them was more worried about the other. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, we'll make shifts then. How's that?"

"Sounds better." She smiled and took his hand. "We're both in this, John, I don't want you to do all the work. Be sure I'll be careful, we have enough masks and gloves, we can do this." She tried to reassure him, even if it wasn't easy. John kissed Veronica's hand and raised from the kitchen's table.

It was past midnight and they were both tired, as if the ground had disappeared from under their feet and they had to grasp to not fall down with it. 

The quarantine has been going on for a week, but the government has been slow at taking the proper precautions and they began to seriously close people at home only now. Thankfully John and Veronica were financially stable, John's band was successful, their last album had come out recently and he has been home after the tour for almost a month. But they had also two kids to take care of: Robert was five, almost six, and his first year of school had just been interrupted, while Michael was two and still needed his parents' full attention. 

This quarantine was going to be a real challenge for the Deacons. 

It seemed impossible to sleep with all the tension and dark thoughts that were drenching them, even if they were so tired. And so, after few minutes struggling to sleep, they began cuddling, then kissing, and finally getting rid of their night clothes. 

In the last months they got used to have sex during Michael's afternoon naps because Robert was finally going at school and his younger brother is a very deep sleeper, but tonight it was so necessary to wipe the tension away that they didn't care, just hoped that Robert wouldn't wake up. 

John muffled a moan in Ronnie's hair and hurried to catch her loud whimpers with sloppy kisses as he thrusted against her. 

The sounds she made were the most beautiful music for his ears, but they had to be as quiet as possible. He kept kissing her when he got hungrier, needing to taste her neck, her slim collarbones, down to her soft breasts… he nibbled with her skin and she suddenly cried his name louder, while he knew she was getting closer to the edge. He quickened his pace, his orgasm building as well while Ronnie's nails dug in his back keeping him even closer and her voice panted his name again.

A soft knock on their bedroom's door.

John suddenly froze, as much as his racing heart could let him, and Ronnie held her breath. 

"Mommy?" 

Robert's tiny voice demanded from behind the door. 

"Mommy, you okay?" He asked again. 

Veronica threw her head back on the pillow with a groan and John got off from her top, falling on the mattress next to her. 

Robert was really a light sleeper like his mom, John thought.

He got off the bed, wrapped a bedsheet around his waist and went to open the door, while Veronica stayed in bed, still trying to gain back her focus.

"What's up, young man?" John asked his son, who shyly walked in the room holding his badger plush tight against his chest and stared worryingly at his mom.

"I heard mommy screaming, I got scared… mommy are you okay?"

John ran a hand on his face and let out a small laugh, while his wife reached out to scruffle Robert's hair. They couldn't be mad at such a cute boy…

"I'm ok, Robbie, I just had a bad dream, but dad is here so I'm safe." She smiled softly and glanced at John. "Don't worry, ok? Go back to sleep now…" she gave him a kiss on his forehead and Robert nodded before turning towards the door and stepping outside; John followed him just to tuck him in his bed. 

"You sure you want another?" He grinned at Ronnie after coming back in their bedroom and wrapping his hands around her. 

"Mhh-mhh." She nodded sleepily. "I'm too soft for their cute cheeks. Also, the sooner they all grow up the sooner we'll have more time for us once again." 

John rolled his eyes with a smile, hearing the same reply for the hundreds time. "Fine, but we'll stop at three."

"Four?"

"What?"

"Ok, ok, we'll make the third and then we'll see…" she kissed his nose and chuckled.

"Better. First we have at least to  _ finish… _ " he laughed and Ronnie joined him. She nuzzled against his chest, slowly dozing off.

_ 'First we should come out of this situation…' _ John thought, allowing his worries to come back right after falling asleep.

* * *

**Ep. 2: Important talks**

The following mornings John spent hours in his studio, talking on the phone with his managers, taking care of the band's accounting and sending e-mails all around. It seemed like this emergency was a black hole sucking the world's economy, everyone wanted to make money while not spending any, because it had to be saved for really necessary stuff. 

John made some calculations about bills and other outgoings. And it was true, they wanted to have another baby, but how? Both of Ronnie's pregnancies had been quite easy, without big problems, but what if she needed to go to the hospital and the emergency was still as big as now? What if the virus was still going around in nine months? What if she got it? They absolutely had to talk about this.

Needing to vent a bit and ask some advices, he unlocked his phone and wrote in the group chat.

_ QUEEN 👑 _

**_You:_ ** _ Guys I'm worried and I don't know what to do. Any advice? _

**_Cat King:_ ** _ Sure darling, what's the trouble? _

**_SpacePoodle:_ ** _ Your plans about the third one? _

**_Melon:_ ** _ W8 you and ronnie are up for a threesome??? 👀 _

**_You:_ ** _ third BABY. _

**_SpacePoodle:_ ** _ dammit Rog _

**_Melon:_ ** _ I was joking, man-  _

**_Melon:_ ** _ btw you know we're always here for you deaks ✌🏻 _

**_Cat King:_ ** _ 💖💖💖 _

**_You:_ ** _ thanks guys, a call after lunch then?  _

**_SpacePoodle:_ ** _ 👍🏻 _

John leaned his head on the table, trying to think, when he felt a pair of hands sliding on his shoulders.

"John, the lunch is ready." Ronnie kissed his temple and disappeared from his studio, swaying in her long skirt.

  
  


_ "The victims amount has raised to thirty-five thousands in the USA, but experts say the real number could be higher. The British population is one of the most hit by the virus at the moment, also because of the government's delays about the right precautions. Elders are dying at a very high rate and…" _

"John, please, can you turn it off?" 

They were all at the table and John was watching carefully the news channel while Ronnie was helping Micheal to eat and keeping an eye on Robert as well. 

_ "The Pope said we have to support each others in these hard times and pray for who died-" _

"John…?"

She's always been pretty sensitive about these topics and wasn't too happy that her little sons could hear about tragedies so soon. The grim news were sucking the air out of her lungs, weighing on her heart like a mountain. 

_ "In Spain there's a lack of breathing machines, doctors are struggling to save lives, in Italy most of the victims haven't seen their relatives in more than a month-" _

"JOHN, PLEASE?" She slammed Michael's spoon on the table, startling everyone and finally making John's attention shift from the TV towards her. 

He was about to ask her what was wrong, but her pleading eyes told him everything. 

And so he shut the TV off.

"Sorry, I just… I was waiting to have some news about what to do now." He whispered with guilt. It wasn't easy for him as well, somehow he was hoping to hear at least a good news, in vain. 

Ronnie lowered her eyes and, covering her mouth with a hand, she choked a sob.

"Mommy?" Robert whined and John immediately rushed to her side of the table, winding his arms around her in a hug. 

"I'm…" she tried to speak even if the knot in her throat was tight. "I just don't want them to hear that list of tragedies and deaths, I…" her voice broke.

John kissed away a tear that was running on her cheek, whispering soft words to her and hugging her tight until her breath calmed down. 

Michael was still too little to understand what was going on, but he was quiet and when his parents parted the hug he simply asked his dad for one as well. 

Otherwise Robert was old enough to find out that something was wrong… and he was in the age of 'why's, he  _ had _ to ask.

"Daddy, what's going on? Why is mommy sad, why the TV says people die?" 

John sat back at his place next to him and patted his shoulder, as he always did while explaining something to his son.

"I know maybe it's not easy for you to understand, Robert…" 

"Is it why I can't go to school and to the church?"

Ronnie kept feeding Michael while listening to them and her heart clenched a bit.

"Yes, exactly." John began. "You know, there is a very dangerous virus out there, it goes from person to person and the doctors didn't find a cure yet. That's why you can't go to school, we can't go to church and I can't go to work." 

"But why?"

"Because the virus is very very tiny and it's invisible! If I bump into someone who has it and doesn't know, I may get ill, and you may get ill and mommy too." 

Robert frowned, pouting his lips while processing these new informations. 

"And how we buy food and soap?" He questioned.

"Mommy and I will go to the supermarket once in a while, wearing masks and gloves and then we'll take a nice shower when we get home, that way we can be safe. But we can't go outside much more unless it's an emergency, right?"

Rob nodded vigorously with a smile, sign that he understood. 

"Can we go in our garden?" He asked at last.

"Oh, sure. We can jump on the trampoline and play soccer, but no talking with the neighbours without a mask on!" 

"Gotcha!" 

_ 'Life as a kid is so pure and simple…' _ John thought while bumping his fist against his son's small hand and Ronnie gave him a sad smile.

  
  


After lunch John retired in his studio while Ronnie and the kids were taking a nap.

He was on a video call with his bandmates, just to share updates about life and asking for some advices. Both Roger and Brian had small kids at home and Roger was very worried for Felix, who was only almost a year old. 

"Jimmy is a tornado, I don't know where a three years old boy can find all that energy to run around the house the whole day…" Brian whined and John let out a laugh.

"Wait until he'll learn how to read and begins reading  _ everything _ out loud and asking you about existentialism, that's where the fun begins!" He chimed, enjoying the worried look painted on Roger's face. 

"You don't have a house full of cats, Brimi. They sleep all day and run marathons at night, Jim and I are trying to teach them some good manners but Goliath and Oscar keep chasing each other…" Freddie grunted from behind his camera and the other three laughed out loud as a flash of red fur ran behind the singer. 

"By the way, John… you said you and Ronnie want another one?" Brian shifted the topic back from cats to babies.

"Yes, I mean, we both really want another one, we hope for a girl this time…" he rubbed the back of his head. "But you know, this situation is… is…" 

His bandmates waited for him to go on.

"... it's true we have a lot of time now and I don't have to go recording an album or doing a tour, so I could properly take care of my family, but at the same time I'm very worried about the future. What if Ronnie needs to go to the hospital? What if in nine months we're still stuck in quarantine? What if I say no and she gets mad at me forever?" 

"Dude, have you seen you two? I'm sure she's worried too, she'll understand if you tell her you prefer to wait!" Roger gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Dom and I just had a baby and honestly I'm glad Felix was born before this fucking pandemic and not now that hospitals are stuffed… but I can't deny I'm doing my best to protect both of them and it's not easy at all." He looked down, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Deaky, if you want I can borrow you a cat…" Freddie tried to ease the discussion and all of them chuckled.

"Can't, Robbie is allergic. Sorry, Fred."

"Ah, shit."

"I think the best for now is to wait for a while, until the situation gets a bit better… everything is still confused and people are freaking out." Brian suggested and the other two nodded in agreement while John bit his lip. 

"Yes, I think I'll ask her to wait at least a couple of months then, I hope she'll agree."

"She will, don't worry Deaky darling!" Freddie blew him a virtual kiss. "She loves you to bits and she's clever enough to understand this situation, and after the pandemic ends we'll be ready to squeeze another deakling's cheeks!" He grabbed one of his cats out of nowhere and squished its cheeks in front of the camera, making everyone giggle again. 

"Is that Delilah?" Roger asked.

"Yes! My princess, look at how beautiful she is! Delilah say hi!" He chimed in a cheesy falsetto and moved the poor Delilah's paw. 

John heard loud footsteps from upstairs and Robert's voice talking with his mom.

"Guys I gotta go. I'll keep you updated, okay?"

"Sure! Tell us everything!" Roger waved at him, soon followed by Brian and Freddie.

"Say hi to everyone from me!" John smiled before getting his friends' goodbyes and turning off the PC. 

* * *

**Ch. 3: Distractions**

The same evening Robert asked to watch  _ "Once Upon a Time... Life", _ which had known about from his science teacher at school. 

It was an old cartoon and John was surprised to find out that it was on Netflix; it was educational and perfect for kids, so both John and Ronnie agreed on letting their kids watch it. Even Michael was fascinated by those small people travelling with spaceships in the human body. 

Veronica was in the kitchen to prepare some snacks to eat with the tea and yelped in surprise as John tickled her sides from behind.

"I thought you were with the boys!" She poked his side with her elbow. 

"They're watching cartoons, I said 'I'm going to help mom' and they just nodded." He wrapped his arms around her waist, gently swaying left and right. 

"You know I don't like to leave them hypnotized like that, kids always need supervis- ah!" She had to stop as John kissed her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. 

He leaned his head on her shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Were you saying?" He asked nonchalantly. 

"You… you silly." She blushed and he kissed her neck again, giving her small loving bites and running his big hands along her sides and on her hips, feeling her slowly melt under his touch.

"Dammit, John…" she whispered and a small sigh escaped from her lips. 

He tried to slip a hand in the hem of her long skirt, but she slapped him.

"W-what are you doing?" She warned him, but her lips curled up in a playful smirk. "What if they hear us?"

"Oh, I think the cartoon is much… more… interesting." He kissed her neck again between words and she let him knead with her breasts above her shirt, humming in delight.

Ronnie spun and sat on the kitchen's counter pulling John's shirt and dragging him against her, standing between her legs and kissing him passionately. She ran a hand in his hair that he had recently let grow in a sort of stylish mullet. Not too long, just enough to feel the softness of his hair through her fingers. 

As their tongues kept tasting each other, Ronnie opened some buttons of John's shirt to feel his short chest hair and he slid his warm hands on her waist's bare skin.

Ronnie suddenly shut his mouth with her index and waited. He heard voices coming from the tv and their kids' laughters: good sign, they were still focused on the screen.

They both smiled and started kissing again, running their hands all around their bodies and feeling the heat rising quickly. 

She slid her hands in the back of his pants and grabbed his butt, and he instinctively bucked his hips forward against her. 

"Fuck!" She breathed out as she felt him already hard in his jeans.

"Your fault." He groaned with a playful smile.

"'T was intentional…" she grinned.

As Veronica began fumbling with his belt, a moment of consciousness flashed through John's mind and his smile faded all of a sudden. 

"Johnny? What…" Ronnie gasped as he took her wrists and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Sorry, I was thinking… we should- we should plan everything if we want another baby, like talking seriously about it." 

It was a weird moment to discuss about such an important topic, specially since they didn't have many chances to have sex while being quarantined and now they were about to do it in their kitchen. 

Ronnie nodded lightly. She was the one who wanted it more between the two of them and decided to stop taking the pill a while ago, but of course she couldn't force John. She would never force him, specially in such a serious situation. 

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his torso, keeping him closer. 

"Sorry, I killed the mood." He apologised, kissing her head.

"No, it's ok…" she whispered, maybe a bit disappointed and still feeling hot, but it was an important matter nonetheless. "You're right, we have to discuss better about it." And she kissed him softly. 

"MOOOMMY, COME HERE! LOOK!" Robert's yell came from the living room and both of them exploded in a laugh.

"See? I knew it!" 

* * *

**Ep. 4: Future vs Present**

A couple of days later, after tucking the kids to bed, John and Veronica stayed up as usual for a while before going to sleep. It was their quiet time together, useful to plan out what to do the following days with the kids, checking on what's left in the fridge and maybe watch a movie or read a book without children yelling all around. They decided it was also a moment to eventually check the news on the internet at peace.

That night they were laying on the sofa, Ronnie laid between John's legs and with her back on his chest, while his arms were around her waist and he was scrolling through Queen's tags on his phone. Many people around the world filmed themselves while singing Queen songs on their balconies, edited videos so groups of musicians were playing together from each one's house and he saw even a doctor playing Queen songs on a piano in a hospital during a short pause. 

Ronnie had tears of happiness in her eyes. It wasn't the first time she and John had seen people making covers of their songs, but it was really touching to see so many people from so many countries, in all kinds of homes and families, being united by music. And it was  _ their _ music! 

"I can't believe we're that… successful." The bassist murmured.

"You've literally played in full stadiums and we have platinum discs hanged on the walls, John!" Ronnie waved her hand towards the discs on the wall, chuckling.

"Okay, but… it still feels weird, you know? So many people are connected by our music. I think I'll never be able to really process it." 

"You know what? You and Bri, Rog and Fred should make a video like these! The four original Queen members jamming together in a video! I can be your camerawoman!" She shifted a bit so she could face John and smiled at him.

"Brian suggested the same, seems a good idea…" he pursed his lips while thinking and Ronnie gave him a quick kiss.

"You don't even post that much on your Instagram, your fans will be very happy!" 

John nodded and kissed her lips again. 

"Love…?" Veronica completely turned herself on top of John, now facing him even better, and he put his phone away.

"Yes?" He questioned, even if he knew where the conversation was about to go.

"I think this is a good moment to talk about… what you wanted to talk about some days ago. About the baby."

"Yes, I…" he exhaled nervously, running his hands on her back. "Ronnie, you know I'd love to have another baby with you, for real, but…"

"You think it's not the right time?"

"E-exactly. At least not until there's a tangible end to all of this." His lip quivered and Veronica gently brushed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm too worried… about the situation with doctors and hospitals, about how long this pandemic will be, about the two boys we already have… and about you, most of all. This is already a stressful situation, it would be worse if you were pregnant." 

Ronnie leaned her head on his chest, hearing his heart beating fast. 

"You're absolutely right, John… I'm sorry, I've been too careless." She whispered. "But it's ok, we just have to wait. And then we can have another one..." She smiled and her husband ran a hand through her hair, finally now that weight on his chest has been lifted. 

"Or two." She suggested. 

"Again with this?" He looked at her dumbfolded.  


"I'm joking, you silly!" Ronnie laughed and swatted his arm. "It's fine, we'll wait. But this doesn't mean no sex, doesn't it?"

"Oh, no no. I think I still have a box of condoms in my bedside table." He smiled and poked her nose. 

The following three weeks passed in a blink. Ronne was in contact with Robert's teachers and also thanks to her training as teacher herself she managed to make him study properly and help Michael too. 

John and his bandmates recorded a video playing all together, it was a success and now they were working on a new song to release exactly during the quarantine. It was a song John wrote during the last year of university, when he couldn't wait to give the last exam and finally go out of there. He kept that song locked in his album and finally this was a fitting moment to record it with the others. The title was "I want to break free" and Dominique suggested to make a video all dressed like housewives locked at home. 

It took John a monumental effort to convince Brian's to substitute his guitar solo with a synth one, but he desperately wanted that popular 80s vibe and eventually Brian surrendered, playing a keyboard instead of his Red Special. 

The video and song were almost done with the production when, one evening, a news arrived in the band's life like a thunder.

John and Ronnie were having their usual moment of relax after having put the kids into bed, and were "watching" a movie while lazily making out on the sofa. 

John's phone's screen suddenly turned on and buzzed, startling Veronica. 

Someone had sent him an SMS.

Not a text on Whatsapp or Messenger, not an e-mail. An  _ SMS.  _

"It's Brian." Ronnie picked up the phone from the table and handed it to John, who was as confused as her. None of them used SMS anymore unless it was  _ very _ important, so John unlocked the phone.

_ "Dad is gone. Please don't call me right now, I'll tell you when.  _

_ -Bri"  _

The bassist got immediately pale and stared at his phone as if he'd seen a ghost.

"John? What happened?!" Veronica sat up with a yelp and John turned the screen so she could read the message, he wasn't able to read it out loud.

She let out a loud gasp. "Oh, no..." 

Her husband locked the phone again and tossed it on the table right before burying his face in the crook of her neck, holding her tightly.

"Just yesterday he texted us it was two months that he didn't see him and… and he was so worried, the doctor told him he got the virus…" 

"That's awful, God, I'm so sorry… he already had cancer, right?" 

"Yes… this just made the things worse… God, Brian…" John choked a sob and tightened his grip on his wife, while she ran a hand along his shoulders. She shut her eyes, allowing the tears silently run down her cheeks and fall in John's hair, and slowly rocked him back and forth.

Ronnie perfectly knew the deep scar left in John's heart by his father's death when he was just a boy, and she knew this scar was now exposed once again. And she knew how Brian was already been struggling with his father's illness and his own depression. The four bandmates were like brothers, sharing everything between them. Good and bad things.

So she let John cry in her arms until the sobs stopped but his tears were still flowing on his face. She kissed the salty paths on his cheeks and silently guided him to bed.

"Maybe tomorrow try to call Freddie or Rog… I know we're all stuck home, but you can do something nice to Bri anyway…" she suggested and John nodded silently.

"I hate all of this." He murmured and wrapped his arms around Ronnie once again, hoping to fall asleep as soon as possible and escape from the pain in the land of dreams.

* * *

**Ep. 5: Cake**

The following days were numb, John spent more time playing with his kids and his wife, leaving the band behind for a while. Not that he didn't want to show his support to Brian, but he also needed to distract himself from it. The guitarist needed some time on his own as well anyway and they all agreed to not pressure each other too much with heavy topics, focusing more on their own families.

They spent another couple of weeks in this foggy environment, stretching their hands out to find a way to escape.

"Da…" Michael tugged at his trousers while John was looking at the rain out the window, lost in his thoughts. 

"What is it, Mike?" He asked the boy, picking him up. 

"Mom make a cake!" He chirped and pointed at the kitchen, where Ronnie was standing on the jamb holding a baking spoon in her hand and Robert was sitting at the table, carefully guarding the butter. 

A warm smile rose on John's lips and dad joined his family in the kitchen. With all the restaurants closed Veronica had decided to learn to cook new things and doing it all together was even funnier. 

"Do you remember when I tried to make a cheesecake and made a mess instead?" She asked John and he nodded. 

"Yeah, we always bought it since then!" He chucked. 

"Now." Ronnie cracked her knuckles and Mike tried (failing) to do the same. "We're making a proper cheesecake!" 

John's eyes widened in surprise at his wife's determination and he couldn't deny it turned him on a little. 

Robert and Michael made a perfect job crumbling the cookies without eating them or spreading them around the room and they observed with awe how dad mixed the cream cheese and mom prepared the jelly to put on top, both parents playfully putting cheese and jelly on each other's noses every now and then among the laughters.

Like playing Tetris, Robert and John rearranged the fridge to make space for the cake and they all waited patiently for it to be ready. 

At dinner they found out it was one of the best cakes they've ever had.

"It was really good." John chirped while laying on the bed already in his pajama. 

"What?" Ronnie was undressing at the other side of the bed and glanced at him.

"The cake!"

"Oh, right. Yes, I'm very proud of our work! One of these days I want to try to make pizza…" she giggled while taking off her bra. A warm shiver ran down her spine as she felt John's eyes on her. 

"I think I know why it was so good." He suggested. 

"Mmh, why?" She slid in her nightgown and leaned on the bed.

"Because it was made with love." 

Veronica felt her face flushing at his statement and shook her head with a giggle. "That's such a movie phrase!" She laughed, knowing in her heart he was right anyway. 

"But it's true!" He rested his hand under her chin, making her look in his eyes.

"You know what's also true? I love when you take charge." 

"Wh- when-?"

"Today in the kitchen. You were the boss, so determined to make the perfect meal and giving us instructions. That was hot." 

"Oh, fuck you, John. I didn't mean to turn you on!" Kneeled on the bed, Ronnie crossed her arms pretending to sound offended but her cheeks were still flushed.

"But you did." He raised an eyebrow and smirked. John was aware of how much Ronnie loved his dominant side, but whenever he managed to have her on charge… that was the real deal. And so he teased her again, acting like a misbehaving kid pulling the ribbon on the hem of her cleavage. 

"John, stop it!" She swatted his hand and staring in his grey eyes she immediately got where he wanted this to go. Her tongue clicked and she started to play the game. 

John felt his body quickly reacting as soon as his wife moved on top of him, straddling his distended thighs with a smug look on her face while she readjusted the knot on her nightgown, careful to bring his eyes on her cleavage. 

"You've been a good cook today, dad, don't ruin everything now by misbehaving." She chanted and he felt heat rising in his groin.

"So… dad likes when mom is the boss?" She purred, sliding her hand along her sides, making her silky nightgown shine. John swallowed at the sight of his wife on his lap and nodded with satisfaction. 

Ronnie smiled, clearly enjoying to see her husband's bulge already getting bigger in front of her, and leaned forward, unbuttoning his shirt very slowly while her lips hungrily locked with John's and then trailed down, nibbling with his neck's skin. When she opened the last button she sat up again and slid her finger below his navel and John let out a deep sigh. 

"Uhm… let's see… let's see if you manage to keep quiet." She grinned lowering John's pants and underwear, revealing his erection. 

"You're so beautiful, John." She broke her bossy character for a moment while she admired his lean body. While being home he kept working out and the result were pretty evident.  


"You should see yourself, love…" he murmured, feeling butterflies in his stomach at the sight of her between his legs, cheeks flushed and nipples hard poking under her dress. 

She lowered her head and began to slowly eat him out, using all the skills she learned during their marriage. She knew every weak spot, every movement that could've made him helpless under her touch, using her hands and her mouth to pleasure him fully.

John squirmed, his breath getting heavier and his hand clenched on his wife's hair as a moan escaped his lungs.

"Oh fuck!" He whined when she removed her warm lips from his cock. 

"Shhh… quiet, baby." She smirked and raised to kiss him, while with her hand she reached his nightstand and picked up their bottle of lube and a condom.

"What are you…?" He asked as he saw her spreading some lube on her hand. 

"As I said, let's see if you can keep quiet." She winked at him and lowered herself again, while John's mind almost disconnected as soon as he understood what she wanted to do. It wasn't their first time doing this, they've tried almost everything at this point, and John let out a deep, content groan as she slid a finger inside of him while her mouth and other hand kept working on his shaft. 

Struggling to keep his eyes open, he looked down at her and felt in heaven, this was better than any other dream he ever had and he was completely helpless under her spell. 

It didn't take long for his moans to get louder and he had to bite his hand to shut down his curses, once in a while he was the louder one and he knew Robert would've woken up if he didn't contain himself.

"Vee, I'm- I'm almost-" he whimpered and Veronica stopped her pace, having a sad whine in response when she removed her fingers from his hole. "Ronnie, please…" 

"Be patient, honey." She murmured in his ear and softly kissed his cheek. Quickly she tossed her panties and dress on the floor and slid the condom on John's cock.

"Oh ok, I like where this is going now." He chuckled breathlessly before tossing his head back with a moan as she leaned down on him, mewling as well. She began riding him frantically, his grunts syncing up with her whimpers; his hand squeezed her thighs while her thumbs played with his nipples, both losing in each other, trying hard to not get too loud and wake the kids. Soon her movements got unsteady and he thrusted his hips against her, making her come and following her right after. 

Ronnie collapsed on top of him, out of breath. It was the first time after a while they managed to shag undisturbed until the end and John blessed their kids for not interrupting them. 

"Fuck, Ronnie. I love you." He kissed the top of her head and felt her chuckling. 

"Was this as good as the cake?"

"Much better."

* * *

**Ep. 6: See the light**

One morning John woke up earlier than usual, some memories of the past and troubles of the present numbing his mind and making his head feel heavy. 

Trying his best to not wake up his wife he got up and went for a shower. He stood in the warm water for a while, allowing the drops to massage his head and make his thoughts flow away. 

It's been four months since the lockdown started and the news yesterday talked about how the "phase two" was slowly beginning: reopening some places soon and allowing people to go outside with the right precautions; was it the light at the end of the tunnel? Sure Robert couldn't go to school yet, but maybe they could've gone to the park or have a little trip somewhere near. 

John thought about Veronica, about the shining smile on her face while she played with the kids, how beautiful she was with a baby bump and he wondered when he'll see her like that again. He still wanted to wait, though, at least until the pandemic was over.

He didn't hear the shower's door opening and when Ronnie's voice called him he thought it was in his mind.

Only when she wrapped her arms around his waist he noticed she was really there, pressing her skin against his naked back and leaving a kiss on his shoulder. 

"Is everything ok love? You've been here for a while…" she murmured. 

"Yes, uhm… I was just thinking."

"Mh-mhh…" he felt her nodding on his back while her hands began massaging his shoulders, the feeling of her warm body under the shower made him melt.

"Maybe… maybe when they'll give us the permission to go outside we can go somewhere with the kids and have a picnic." He suggested while Ronnie was now caressing his chest.

"That's a good idea John, I'd love that." She kissed between his shoulder blades and a shiver ran down his spine. 

"Ronnie-" he breathed out and she began kissing his neck and pressing her soft breasts on his back, making him shiver once again.

"You always tease me while I'm cooking or washing the dishes, now I tease you while you're showering." She said playfully, poking his shoulder with a soft bite. 

"That's fair." He chuckled and noticed how the hot water and Ronnie's hotter and wet skin against his had already made him half hard. 

One of her hands trailed down his hip silently asking to reach his cock and he hummed. She began stroking him from behind and he needed to steady himself on the shower's wall as his breath quickened.

"R-Ronnie, wait-" he let out a quiet moan when she trailed her tongue along his neck. 

John needed to touch her, to taste her, and so he turned himself and attacked her mouth with his, pressing her back against the other wall and kneading with her breasts. She kept pumping her hand on his length and he groaned, his voice muffled by the running water's sound. 

"Fuck-" he muttered and sucked at her neck's skin leaving a mark while one of his hands played with her nipple. 

"John- ah!" She whimpered when he brushed his long fingers against her entrance before sliding it in. 

They kept touching each other, forgetting for a moment about the world outside their bathroom, the hot water coming from the shower wiping away their problems and their sweat. Both lingered in each other's arms even after their climax, enjoying that quiet moment all alone. 

John let out a laugh against her cheek.

"I think we should get out and ready for the day…" 

She silently nodded and gave him a quick soft kiss before smiling at him, her eyes shining with hope. 

  
  


It didn't take long to finally be able to organize a nice one-day trip outside London all together, always in safety and finding a quiet isolated spot where to have a picnic and play with the kids. Ronnie prepared a wonderful packed meal and Robert was absolutely thrilled to try his new remote controlled plane, a Christmas gift that he hasn't been able to use yet. 

They were in the car and Robert flooded his dad with questions about the plane, mostly because they had agreed that John would've been the main pilot but Robert was now regretting that.

"I'll let you try just a little, Rob, but the commands are complex and the plane is delicate…" he explained and the kid sighed. 

Next to him, Michael was singing uncle Roger's new song "Radio Gaga", babbling the rest of the words and shouting the chorus, clapping his tiny hands. He just learned the song and he was in love with it.

After a couple of hours driving they arrived at their goal place. 

Ronnie's meal was the result of all her hours of training her new cooking skills at home: she made sandwiches of various kinds, brownies and a delicious banana bread, bringing also some fresh fruit and juices. 

"God, I really needed this…" John huffed while happily patting his belly after lunch and Ronnie gave him a proud smile. 

"Mommy, nana bread!" Michael asked for more banana bread, that was clearly his new favourite food.

Suddenly Robert appeared at John's side and shyly whispered something at his ear, keeping his hands behind his back. The proposal John heard made him so proud of his son that he couldn't resist to hug him tight and nod. 

"Go tell her, little man." He ruffled the kid's hair and Rob walked towards his mom. 

"What are you two hiding?" She raised an eyebrow at her boys.

Robert pulled out his hands from behind his back and showed Veronica a small bouquet of daisies and forget-me-nots he picked up in the field nearby earlier with his dad. He rocked a bit on his heels, sheepishly looking at the blanket on the ground.

"The things you prepared for lunch were very good mommy, I love you." 

Ronnie felt her heart melting and caught Robert in a tight hug, trying to not burst in tears of happiness. 

"Aww Robbie, thank you…" she covered his cheeks with kisses making him giggle and then put some of the flowers in her hair.

"Mommy hug! Papa hug!" Michael squealed and threw himself on John's lap. The following moment the four of them were clung to each other while the sun was shining on the British countryside.

* * *

**Ep.7: Dancing in October (Epilogue)  
**

It was late October, to be precise. Life has been quite busy in the last months with the world trying to restart while still struggling a lot. 

In the past weeks a successful vaccine finally began to be distributed and the end of the tunnel felt as close as ever. The four Queen boys had small parties for all of their birthdays and a new album was slowly taking a shape, while Brian was recovering from his loss thanks to all his friends and family.  


Their songs and videos went viral, flooding the socials with new covers, parodies and fan arts. No worldwide tour though, not yet. But John didn't complain, staying at home sometimes felt boring, but his family always found something new to do all together and the last days, weeks, months passed in a blink.

Robert was now going to school only a few days a week for safety and Ronnie helped him study again from home. 

Everything was slowly going back to normal, even if they all knew nothing would be  _ normal _ ever again, this absurd event will leave lots of scars behind it. But also good memories, perhaps. 

"Ronnie?" 

John's voice emerged from the darkness of their bedroom and woke her from her trail of thoughts. Tomorrow she had an appointment at the doctor. 

"Mmh?" She questioned and John rolled on his side, winding his arms around her and pulling her closer. 

"I'm happy." He murmured and left a kiss on her neck and then on her cheek, making her smile. 

"I know, I'm happy too." She whispered back and kissed his nose. "I hope everything goes well…"

"I'm sure it is, you're strong and healthy." His hand slowly trailed down her side and stopped on her tummy. It wasn't big yet, but swollen enough to be noticed and John loved it with all himself. He loved leaning his hands on it, kissing it and talking to it with Robert and Michael.  


"The boys had made their bets, you know?" 

"Really?" Ronnie chuckled.

"Rog and I bet it's a girl, Bri and Fred bet it's another boy. The losers will have to take a bath in mayonnaise." 

"What in the world!?!?" She exploded in a loud laugh and had to clamp a hand on her mouth to not wake up anyone.  "That's such a waste and it's gross, dammit!" 

"Freddie says it's good for the skin though." He chuckled, revealing his tooth gap. 

Slowly their laughs softened and they stared at each other in the darkness, the streetlamps' light filtering through the windows and revealing their features. Ronnie seemed to be glowing and John couldn't help but feel his heart fluttering.

"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl to be honest, they're going to be so loved anyway…" John's hand reached her cheek and his thumb softly brushed away one of the tears she laughed out earlier. 

"You're totally right, honey." She whispered and leaned forward, her lips brushing against his before making more room and allowing him to kiss her deeper. 

Ronnie nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck and blissfully fell asleep while John kept caressing her copper hair, memorizing her scent. 

The darkness, the fear, the loneliness, the deadly threat upon everyone. The curse seemed to have been lifted and his heart was light, beating calmly next to his wife's.

A new chapter was about to begin, and he couldn't wait to find out where life was leading him.

He smiled in the darkness and closed his eyes.


End file.
